Eric Olafson, Captain Black Velvet 22
Chapter 22 ROHGOR Former Commander Roghor had been shown to very nice quarters. Everything inside that Karthaninan armed merchant was gleaming, bright and appeared to be brand new. That everything was of the finest Union tech , there was no doubt. The Dai XO showed him the hygiene facilities and the controls of the Vari matic bed. “Tomorrow I expect you to be at class. SHIP will inform you and show you where to go. The first step is Union class , Mr.Roghor. Since we picked up quite a few strays since we started this journey, you are not the only student.” Roghor thanked the Dai and said.”Thank you, Dai.” “I am Lt. Hi while in uniform and on duty and Har-Hi when I am not. I suggest you take it slow, this ship can be overwhelming.” “I begin to see that. Who knew I end the day instead of being doomed to die, or a renegade outlaw on a Union ship.” Har-Hi turned to the door.”What about your son?” “He will suffer much humiliation and may be incarcerated but I hope he won’t be executed.” “Your daughter will be fine, you are certain?” “She is female, if she denounces me she should be fine.” Har-Hi said.”Come with me Commander. I think you need to pick out your offspring from the rest of the sleeping cats. We might have to keep them in stasis till we can sent them Union side, but you are quite correct. There is a small Togar community living safe and free.” “I am a Commander no more, Lt.Hi, but I am deeply grateful for your offer.” “Like our Captain said, I think you might eventually regain that rank. Beings of all kind are accepted in our Academies.” “Your academies? Your last syllable reveals your tribe and by carrying it with your name, you must be related to the tribe leader himself. There is no mightier tribe than the Hi Dai.” He paused only a moment.”That terrible battle between Union and Dai is not to long ago, were you not treated like an enemy?” “Yes there were moments, as I was the first Dai to join the Academy, but only by very few cadets.The Union does not look at your origin or your past.It doesn’t matter if you were an enemy of the Union before or not.” Har-Hi showed the cat how to use the Auto dresser and then gestured to the door.”Let us sort out your offspring before we reach Kaliment.” The Togar looked down himself.”Auto Dressers are just one of the many things I heard, Union citizens take for granted and now I am wearing a Union fleet uniform.” “Most of the time I am taking Union tech for granted, but when I am confronted with Dai tech, I too realize how advanced we are in so many things.” They walked past the Nul prince, who was in conversation with a beautiful female thin being. Roghor said.”The rumors are true then, the Nul are Union.” “Not yet, Roghor, but all indications point to that very likely possibility.” Har-Hi added.”If Nul and Dai are welcome, I assure you, Togar will be too.” Roghar wanted to say something else, but his voice failed him as he saw the female Togar that was just stepping out of an elevator. She wore a white dress and had all white fur. In an absolute immaculate way, she was more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. He dropped to his knees, even before he realized doing it.”The Holy White Fur!” There was no doubt in his mind, no question at all. “This was no trick, no dyed or bleached fur. This was indeed the daughter of the Light spirit. He bowed deeply. “Raise please, Togar warrior. I am not to be worshipped, besides I am Togar no more. Outcast and hunted for the white fur I was born in.I am Cadet Grotha, Union citizen and I am in training to become a Med tech, nothing more and nothing less.” He did slowly raise to his muscular hind legs.”I am Roghor, and nothing else anymore, but my eyes and days are blessed for seeing you.” “Incorrect, you are Roghor and nothing less. You will find a place in this crew and more.” KALIMENT I stood next to my command seat and asked Elfi.”How soon will GalNet be possible?” “We will be able to pick up GalNet, near Itheamh again. However neither Kaliment nor N’Ger are anywhere near enough to pick up GalCom or GalNet.” I feared as much. “Anything in sensor range, Mr. Narth?” “No artificial contacts within sensor range.” “Mr. Ndebele, disregard our disguise imposed limitations. You got your wish, go as fast as we can. We have very important news we need to convey. Krabble get us anywhere within GalNet reach.” Shaka responded with an enthusiastic.”Aye, captain, I can get us within range in less than ten minutes. That is still safe cruising speed captain.” I acknowledged.”Let her loose, Shaka.” Just as Shaka predicted, it took just about nine minutes, when Elfi reported that we could now send and receive Galnet. She established a secure GalCom connection to Fleet command and to the Admiral of the Fleet directly. This time he was not only presentable but apparently at the Assembly. He wore his uniform and in the background I could see the many of the alcoves that lined the inner wall of the Assembly dome. He gave me a quizzing look. His first words were “Do I need to sit down?” “Sir, I am not able to judge your reactions on the report I am about to give, the reason for my call is very urgent.” “Let me establish secure conditions. I am in the spatial navy alcove at the Assembly and it will just take a second.” The view behind him changed to a solid wall and he nodded. “Let me have it.” After I was done and had transmitted the detailed report he said with open concern in his voice. “I am informing Richard right away. Does your new Togar crew member know where it is exactly?” “No, he only knows it is somewhere close to Brhama port, but it has to be within the system and maybe that key the Golden have might be able to activate it. I also still have the device that might be one of the keys to activate it. The miner I met there also hinted that there is more advanced alien tech inside that asteroid.” “There are more fires burning in Freespace than even I considered. Knowing all this, I should have built two Tigersharks.” He then shook his head.”Finding another crew like yours, impossible.” “Sir do you want me to return and try to find that backdoor?” “I need to discuss this with Richard and the security council. Stay in GalNet range and I call you back as soon as I can give you an answer. It did not take long, the Admiral called back within the hour. “Captain Olafson, continue with your quest for now. We have the KELPI data and we are sending another Chimera unit to investigate. We have issued a general alert and increased patrol and scanning activity in all Union space. As for the load of Togar you have aboard, if you can’t get rid of them at Kaliment we think of something. For now keep on doing what you are doing. The prime objective is still the same, find that Seenian depot if it indeed exists, reduce the bad people population of Freespace. Finally Keep your eyes and ears open for...” He sighed and made wide gesture, “for everything I guess. You and your crew, that keeps expanding in the most unusual ways I might add, keeps running into situations we never knew existed.” “Aye Sir. Keeping our eyes open and run into situations. I think we can do that.” It was just a few hours after the call. We were close to Kaliment when Mao reported the familiar signatures of the Red Dragon and the Intruder on our scanners. Just twenty one light years from our destination Circuit’s prediction came true. The Intruder drifted dead in space. Circuit came on the bridge. “I knew she would run out of fuel, but I did not expect the engineers of the Intruder to be that bad. Looks like the leaking plasma was not completely vented and caused a plasma fire. I bet their engineering compartment is a mess right now.” Mao responded without turning. “I take that bet, because I think it might always been a mess.” Elfi held up her hand. “Captain, the Red Dragon is hailing.” Har-Hi handed me my mask. Moments later the Red Dragon appeared on our main screen. “Looks like you managed to shake the Togar. My friend Captain Meateater did not think we see you again.” “Life is full of surprises. That we would find him halfway between Alvor’s Cove and Kaliment however is not. Looks like your companion ran out of fuel just outside of any fuel source, but then I am sure it was a planned safety precaution, to prevent that plasma fire from spreading.” “Your sarcasm hurts, Black Velvet but I have to say I am getting a little annoyed myself.” “Are we going to belong on Kaliment?” “No, just a day or two. Meateater needs fuel and some emergency patch work so he can limp to Itheamh. There are shipyards and professional engineers. We decided to skip N’Ger.” “Are we still have this meeting you invited me or is it off the table and I go back to business as usual?” “Of course it is still going to happen, meet us in three weeks at the Rifatah tavern just outside of Mirhth, the capital city on Itheamh.” “I assume it is easy to find?” “Yes, it is. It is famous. If you stick around till we can make it to Itheamh, I show you where it is myself. You would not have spare parts for a Shankar drive and a good engineer by any Chance?” “No, I have Isah Pods as you know, not that I even know what a Shankar drive is.” The masked pirate sighed.” Me neither. It is apparently the critical part of Meateaters engines. I guess we do have to wait till an associate of mine arrives from Kaliment. My tractors have been over strained and unfortunately my engineers are unable to recalibrate it.” “It seems you need engineers that can service that fancy ship of yours.” His voice had an edge of anger. “You stating the obvious is not helpful, but I intend to remedy that soon.” “See you at Kaliment then?” “Yes, unless you are willing to tow Meateater.” The unsavory Oghr captain chimed in.”I open fire if that offense attaches her tractors on my ship.” “I just about had it with you. One more insult and I attach something on that heap of garbage that makes any further tractor attempts quite mood.” Red Dragon sighed.”Be civil Meateater, you are not irreplaceable, but he is my closest associate so I tend to be a little protective of him.” To me he said.”See you at Kaliment.” I leaned forward and all friendliness had left my voice. “Make no mistake, Red Dragon. I am interested in that endeavour, but one more insult of you or that unwashed goon with his flying waste dump and you standing up for him, and the deal is off. I am not a little girl waiting with held breath for the big boys. Try me Red Dragon, if you think I am not serious. I didn’t wait for a response and had Elfi cut transmission. I didn’t see much of Kaliment the first time I had come here. I was wearing a Togar costume, sitting in a windowless passenger compartment of a Poodle with two horny Togar males lusting after me, not a pleasant trip. Mother Superior and I didn’t even spend more than three hours on the planet before we left for Netlor. Shaka asked.”Where do you want to touch down, Karthanian or Togar side? Both sides have a space ports.” “Call the Karthanian side for landing instructions, Elfi. Shaka we take the Karthanian side, we got a load of Togar and it seems a Togar bounty on our head.” Hans said.”Our newest crew member is requesting to address you, Captain. It appears he too is listening to bridge conversations.” “Access granted.” The former Togar commander came out of the left IST, in company of Cateria. It was obvious he was impressed and took in the details. He was a command officer and had spend a considerable time on Togar bridges, so his curiosity was more than understandable. Cateria said.”Roghar could not believe that you are open to every crew members suggestions.” I got up from my seat and said.”It is a policy, I am especially glad about, Mr.Roghar. We do have a few moments for certain, why don’t you tell me what is on your mind.” “May I voice a suggestion, Captain?” “Of course, this is not a Togar ship. Gender has no meaning in terms of social ranking.” “I was fortunate to see the Goddess with the white fur and learned that she is a content Union officer, but I wanted to address that Togar bounty on Jolai and that standing order to search your vessel.” “Yes?” “Since this is an Union ship, could your superiors not simply broadcast, that they captured the Swift Profit, while he was raiding some Union colony or ship, and your news broadcast the news of a freed Togar female qith white fur, now becoming an Union citizen? No Togar ship will dare to go there. Our queen might try some diplomatic trickery, but that is all she can do.” I smiled and said to no one in particular.”This policy of everyone voicing their ideas works out even better than I dreamed. As soon as we are in GalCom or GalNet range, I will ask Command to make this announcement, thank you Mr. Roghar. This is quite a simple yet brilliant solution to a mounting problem.” Cateria said.”See? Our captain is many things but she always means what she says.” “Gee thanks, Cateria. Almost sounds like sarcasm.” “Just a tiny bit, captain. I meant no disrespect, just hinting at the many sides of you, I am discovering.” I grinned.”Well, you were never shy speaking your mind.” To the Togar I said.”So what do you think about my bridge?” “It is in many ways exactly as I imagined a Union ship bridge would look like and yet I am not really prepared for seeing one. It is much less cluttered than a Togar command center.” He looked around.”What I do not understand is why it is on top of the ship and not deep inside.” Har-Hi answered for me. “I wondered that myself at the first time, but Union designers build ships with Translocators in mind. Translocator bombs detonate deep inside a ship. Union ship bridges can separate and either act as a life boat and or a Captain’s Yacht as in the case of this ship.” I waited a moment for him to process that.”Translocators, there is not a more frightening word to all non Union shipmasters, I can attest to this.” “I can imagine, but since we are almost at Kaliment, how will I go by letting your crew go?” “Simply land and let them out. They will immediately report to the local command and you will be contacted and receive your reward.” “And I better land on Karthanian side, right?” “Yes.” Shaka “Two minutes to outmost orbit. I returned to my command seat and said.”You are welcome to remain Mr.Roghar.” Then I concentrated on the task at hand, we entered a non union system with potential hostile elements. So as usual we dropped out of Quasi at the outermost orbit of Kalha system and checked out the situation before getting closer. There was steady traffic, for one the planet was indeed rich in Kalimun and it was contested by two spacefaring societies that did not like each other much. There were eight planets, a nice GIII type star, planetoids, moons and asteroids. According to our scanner results four planets were occupied, including Kaliment. Sodoby explained the unusual situation on that planet to everyone, most was the same I received from Mother Superior, but Sodoby added some interesting details. Kaliment was also a traffic hub of sorts. From it you could travel to Katharian controlled worlds that allowed visitors. Visit Togar worlds and reach many of the Oghr kingdoms. Clipper ship services offered passages to Netlor, Alvor’s Cove, N’Ger and to places Downward virtually unknown to the Union. One could buy Kalimun and sell it for profit somewhere else. Both societies maintained large mine camps on their side of the planet and both sides used slaves. The Togar mines were called the Never Warm mines, the original destination of our White Togar and the ones on Karthanian side were known as the Monglor mines. Elfi made contact with the Karthanian port control and received landing instructions. Everyone on the bridge was busy. Mao fed sensor data to Hans and Shea. My big Saturnian compared the signatures and visuals with his data banks while Shea analyzed them for energy and material composition. Narth and Ensign Fifcher were using the Leedei Psi equipment. Elfi and SHIP shifted through millions of communications for key phrases and conversations. Krabbel was putting escape trajectories on a close selection pool, in case we had to leave very fast. Roghar whispered. “My children, all of Togar need to see this. This glimpse into Union ship operations show your true strength.” I could not help myself but curse the fact that we once more sat on a starport instead of cruising space, but we did let the Togar go as planned. Healed, treated and sans any clothing or equipment. Har-Hi stood next to me as we watched the column of Togar cats march across the cold space port surface and towards the fliers to hitch a ride back to their side of the planet. The lead cat assured me, they will contact me with my reward very shortly. She also carried the message of the death of Roghor to her government. As I mentioned his demise, she spat a mess of salvia and hair on the ground and told me, that I saved Togr the expenses of an execution. That his actions saved her life apparently meant nothing. Har-Hi said.”So what are we doing here, while we wait for the Red Dragon and his associates? Freeing the miners, blow up the mines or sabotage something?” I gave my XO a long look.”You are being sarcastic, right?” “Not all that much, Captain. I’ve seen your face when Sobody mentioned slaves and mines.” He gestured across the gray horizon and the depressing landscape of Kaliment.”Everywhere we went we did something to the local condition.” “Well that is what we are supposed to do. Besides what happened to Sin 4 was not exactly predictable. And we did nothing to the Bennet rock.” “And we should be glad we didn’t. With the existence of a secret passageway into the backyard of Union space, the Bennett’s are sort of a garantor that no large scale Dai fleet decides to use it.” GOVERNOR SERGIA The planet governor for the Togar, was a cousin of the queen. This world was important, not because of the Kalimun, but of its symbolic and political situation. The planet and much of the system was split in half between the Togar and the Karthanians and the tensions between the two societies were palpable and stretched to the limits. But Kaliment was also the only connection point between these societies. Only here did the Karthanians speak to the Togar and vice versa. Only here messages, prisoners, information and caught spies cought be exchanges between the two. Until recently the Togar empire was flexing its muscle, conquered, smashed and expanded. It reached Tech Level Seven in all aspects and was within reach being on Karthanian levels. Togar shipyards were churning out new battleships and battlecruisers. The war schools trained new ship and ground troops. Everyone in the region knew it was only a matter of time and the Togar would take on the Karthanians. But several major developments made that quite impossible. She lounged on her prefered perch and groomed her tail as she was contemplating these things. Just below her and well within her reach her work unit, currently projecting an interactive display of the region and playing soft gurr sounds, the preferred audio of many Togars, simulating the warm sounds of a Togar female’s belly when she was nursing her litter. But all the gurr sounds and the snack treats within reach could not completely relax her. The completely unexpected decision of the Xandrao to suddenly become Union was more than disturbing, especially since Togar had already planned an invasion. Those brutish but oh so delicious tasting Xandrao now members of that arrogant Union was a serious development. It was only about two weeks ago when a Togar hunting expedition wanted to raid a Xandrao colony for meat and hunting prey, broke into real space inside a star system known to contain a Xandrao colony, when they were hailed after being scanned and detected way beyond Xandrao range. The Xandrao informed the Togar that they were trespassing in Union space and if they wanted to establish trade relations, they should first approach the Golden Bazaar in the same region, which was now a designated Union Outpost. At first the Hunting expedition considered it a very clever rouse, but when four Golden Spheres dropped into real space and invited the Togar to initiate any sort of hostile activity, the lead cats of that expedition weren’t to certain anymore. The Togar retreated just in time as two genuine Union battleships also reached the system. The word spread quickly, the Xandrao were indeed Union members. Then there was the emergence of a huge united Dai force. While the Dai were something the Togar could deal with, it would take serious efforts and the Dai would unquestionably take a huge toll. There was the sudden cooperation between Nul and Union. No one would have ever predicted this, and yet there were almost daily reports of new Union - Nul cooperation. The latest news from spies and other sources reported the Nul leader traveling aboard a Space Train all the way to Andromeda and that he received an official invitation to the Crystal Ball, a clear indication the Nul were on their way to request membership. She turned of the Gurr sounds, she simply could not find the peace of mind required to enjoy these sounds. The most problematic development of recent was of course the successful escape of the White Fur. Seriga, the Queen’s cousin knew much of the real details and she could not help herself wondering if Jolaj was not perhaps the real deal. Seriga was Togar through and through and while she was loyal to the queen and knew what a White Fur coming of age would have meant for the queen and the priesthood. Both instantly obsolete. Religious prophecies and text were nice to read but weren’t supposed to come true. Yet Jolaj was born in the temple and there was of course no mangy intruder. The charges were completely fabricated and the trial a farce. Many Togar secretly believed the white cat as she was crying while accused and standing before the high court in shackles. That she was perhaps the most beautiful Togar anyone had ever seen and then miraculously disappeared fueled the rumors that she was indeed the prophesied daughter of Light ray spirit Malmoru, destined to unite and protect all Togr near and far. Seriga knew of the pirate attack and the loss of the slave transport. Since the transport was destined for the Never Warm mines, it was her who investigated first. She heard about the sale on Brhama port and the possibility that she was sold to pirate Bloom. His disgusting habits were well known in this region of space; but no none had seen or heard of him since he left Brhama Port. The other pirate Black Velvet on the other hand had become much more than a whispered rumor, but a substantial new player. Some hinted to the possibility that she was connected to the other worldly powers of the Igras expanse. Sergia was more of the opinion that whoever this pirate was, found one of those rare trans spatial gates, maybe inside that matter soup of the Igras nebula. Reports confirmed that she had a real genuine Y’All in her crew, making it likely that she found the source of the Y’All. Maybe in another galaxy even. She was just about to climb down from her perch, when her work console buzzed with the urgent signal. She immediately opened the two way communications to her aide.”What is it?” She snarled. “There are survivors of two Togar destroyers, coming from the Karthanian side. They claim to have just started to investigate a pirate ship for the possible presence of the fake white fur, when they were attacked by Dai.” “How did they survive the attack and how did they get here?” “Commander Roghur asked the pirate for help and the pirate complied and rescued the survivors.” She wiped her whiskers.She knew of Roghur, he was one of the best. His only fault, he was male. Seriga secretly applauded the Commander’s decision, aloud she said.”Receive the war cats, have Roghur arrested so we can execute him.” “According to the Second in Command, Roghur was either killed by the pirate or did not survive his battle wounds. Roghur promised the pirate a reward if she rescued his crew.” Sergia kept playing with her whiskers, as she always did when she was contemplating things.”That pirate has a name?” “Yes, praised leader. The ship is the Silver Streak and the pirate goes by Black Velvet.” “Why hasn’t she been intercepted before she landed?” “Praised leader, there are many contacts in this system at all times and we only became aware of her as she contacted the Karthanians who granted her landing permit.” “In other words you have promoted someone to the scanner and sensor department on personal favors rather than on skill and merritt. Send message to the pirate woman that she is welcome to collect her reward right here. We will then of course interrogate her regarding the traitorous Bleach fur.” Sergia disconnected and wondered if the spirits would remember her role in all of this. Right now it seemed wiser to follow the queen and her quite real power, than to wonder about spirits that might or might not exist. She tried to convince herself, prophecies aren’t supposed to come true. Har-Hi stood before a small class and was teaching Union school. Before him sat Alice, the orphan girl from Sin 4, Tyron Suit, Xon the Nul prince, Sodoby the Golden, Jolai and the latest additions to the crew, three Togar cats, Roghur and both his children. He was just speaking about the rights of every living sentient being and the rights of a Union citizen when he noticed me standing by the door and interrupted his monologue.”Attention class, the Captain is here.” I smiled and raised my hands.”As you were, I was just curious after SHIP told me what you were doing here.” He rolled his eyes.”This is a part of the conscription part, as per regulation. It is an almost forgotten and very old requirement, as no one really has been conscripted in hundreds of years. Of course we broke pretty much every record in this regard.” He then gestured towards the small class. “Truth to be told, it is a task I look forward to, every day. These are very eager students.” I wanted to say something when TheOther’s voice rumbled over Intership. “Ensign TheOther here, Captain we’re being hailed by the Togar side of planet management.” “I am on my way.” To the class I nodded.”I am very pleased with what I saw.” Shea got up from the Conn and handed me my mask. Moments later I looked into the face of a orange white spotted fur Togar. “Pirate Black Velvet, the Togr Empire is grateful for your noble act of rescuing Togar warriors after a space battle. The section leader of this region and member of the family royal herself has decreed that you may collect your rewards and our thanks at the Kaliment palace.” “The leader of this ship herself has decreed not to walk into traps. I see Togar word is about as reliable as Togar maintenance at the most distant Togr outpost.” I signaled TheOther who sat at the Communications console, while Elfi supervised him, to cut the connection. “How stupid do they think I am? No psionics needed to guess the reason for that invitation.” To Shea I said.”Stay where you are, Ms.Schwartz no need to throw Har-Hi’s careful created bridge rotation in chaos again. If someone needs me, I am in the Den having a snack.” Just outside the bridge, Narth appeared right next to me.”How will you accomplish that?” “Do what? Eating a snack?” “No, making the Togar pay what they promissed.You are about to contemplate ways to accomplish that.” “I am about to contemplate? Are you predicting what I am going to think, even before I know it?” “We are Huhgavh sharers. I am experimenting with a little equation that gives probabilities for certain reactions of yours to conditions and events.” “In other words you found a way to predict me?” “It is very crude and there are many variables that make it very difficult to achieve a probability of over 39 percent.” “Now if you weren’t my Huhgavh sharer and friend, I would say that is about the spookiest thing you ever did so far.” “I was unaware, this is could be classified as a sup...” Sobody interrupted our conversation by coming out of the IST we were about to use.”Oh hi Captain and hi to you Lt.Narth.” “Class dismissed, Mr. Sobody?” “Yes, Captain. I was just wondering what you going to do about those lying cats?” I stopped in my tracks.”Did you share that equation of yours, Narth?” “No, I just completed the preliminary calculation.” Sobody blinked with a surprised face.”Ah so you too asked the captain. Well half the ship is expecting you to do something.” I haven’t even wasted a single thought on that myself and it appears half my crew is already predicting my moves.” “Not just half the crew, Captain.” SHIP chimed in. “Eighty two percent to be precise, but no one is predicting your moves but a large majority expects one.” While taking it all in I did reach the Den and said to SHIP.”Tell our Chef, I am feeling peckish for some pickled fish and fresh bread if he has some.” To the Golden merchant I said.”Yes I like to do something about it, but without declaring war on the Togar.” Mr. Eeeryt our chef appeared and proudly demonstrated a new installation. “It’s called a Dumbwaiter, on old Earth, Captain. Ours goes from the galley to the den and we have a serve matic down here as well.” He retrieved a tray.”Pickled herring, fresh onions and buttered bread.” While I noticed several disgusted faces, I truly enjoyed this treat, it was just as good as pickled Silver flicker fish. I also approved of the modifications done by my engineering crew. It certainly would make Mr. Eeeryt’s life much easier. I reached for a cold Holsteiner and said.”It is a low priority for sure. We need much more information about the local conditions and the Togar leadership in particular.” “Maybe talking to one of the local Kalimun dealer will yield some answers, Captain.” Sobody suggested. I agreed. “This planet isn’t Sin 4 or Alvor’s Cove. It would also be uncharacteristic to remain aboard. So I will grant our first shore leave on a foreign port. But whoever leaves must remain in pirate mode and no smaller groups than six. Everyone must remain in contact with the ship and no more ten groups at the time. Togar side is off limits and please do not buy any live souvenirs. Of course gather information but in a passive way.” I wasn’t sure I did the right thing, but I had to trust my crew and Kaliment was supposed to be reasonably safe. Har-Hi, Narth, Shea and TheOther were with me as we stepped off the taxi flier that deposited us at the main strip downtown on Karthanian side. This was supposedly an important planet for the Karthanians but so far I had seen only two. The majority of beings were Oghr, Jooltar, Yotenen and beings I could not identify. There were a few humans or humanoids here and there as well. Har-Hi explained it, saying. “Karthanians are xenophobic to the extreme. Non Karthaninans are not allowed on their main worlds. They mostly do business via trusted surrogates of any species.” The city was a strange mix of non Union architecture, gritty mining community and cross roads place. There were no slideways, but there were plenty of Taxi fliers and they weren’t expensive. The air was cold and dry, there was litter everywhere and everything was covered with coarse dust. I could smell the ore smelters and the distant din of heavy machinery. Most of the buildings did not reach very far into the sky, none of them true skyscrapers. There were businesses. Chief of them of course Kalimun and ore dealers, there were Polo exchanges where Kerms, Kathris and Xis could be exchanged. The street was busy, but everyone stared at our Y’All. I was quite surprised when a tall human in a silvery white suit and a sword over his back stepped into my way. He was accompanied by twenty similar but less impressive dressed men. My hand dropped to my Nul graviton blaster. He pointed at me and said.”I am prince Chula Chakrabongse and you are now with me, Black Velvet . I decided to make you my bride.” “Uh, what?” I was certain I didn’t hear the man right.” “I am Prince Chula Chakrabongse, of the Siam Kingdom. I am very rich, very handsome and the best fighter in the galaxy. I saw you and decided you will be a nice fit. I am sure we can work something out regarding the piracy charges.” Har-Hi stepped next to me.”Don’t kill him, Captain. He is far from home and needs a spanking.” Chula waved at his entourage.”Go dispatch that Dai, so I can take her to our ship.” I rolled my eyes.”He is actually serious! I had no idea so many delusional idiots are allowed to travel without proper supervision. Make it quick Har-Hi, I am getting annoyed.” Chapter 23 » Category:Edited by Renaud